


Photography AU

by dusklibrary



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, FirstFriendShipping, Fluff and Angst, Modeling, One-Sided Attraction, Photography, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon Journeys: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusklibrary/pseuds/dusklibrary
Summary: Everything is normal and pokemon don't exist but legendary pokemon do.Ash is an aspiring young model that was scouted by Chief Oak. Gou is an aspiring young photographer that was scouted by Sakuragi as a photographer for his photography branch. They meet Lugia and it brings them together (just like the episode)(CHAPTER 6 IS UP)
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Sakuragi Koharu | Chloe Cerise & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically episode number 2 from Pocket Monsters (or Pokemon Journeys) but gayer.  
> Also a few notes:  
> Pokemon are camera models in this universe  
> Mew is still a pokemon (the camera was just inspired by it and it's super rare)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own these characters and this has POV switches so be careful. BEWARE: It is HELLA long but I promise it's worth a read.

Photographer Gou and Model Ash au

Gou’s POV

I’ve always loved photography. So, you bet when my local agency - Sakuragi Facilities - had an opening day, I was thrilled. I had calculated that something great was about to happen so I thought about skipping. 

Ash’s POV

I hear a voice. “Ash, wake up, you’ve got to head to the city for the agency open day there.” I sleepily nod “Yeah, I do.” I say. My eyes snap open “I’VE GOTTA GO TO THE CITY!” I yell and start dashing around trying to get myself ready.  _ ‘I’ve gotta look presentable’ _ I think ‘ _ But I don’t have time for that.’ _ So I end up picking a clean white shirt with a blue flannel button-up with some jeans to wear and dash out of the door.

I sprint down the road until I reach Chief Oak’s agency - where he was waiting for me. “Ash, you slept in?” He asks and I nod, this isn’t the first time I’ve done this. “Hey, Ash.” I turn to see my mother standing there. “AH-what are you doing here?!” I yell. She hands me two boxes. “Here’s your camera and your lunch.” She says smiling. “So Chief Oak, where are you heading?” She asks, tilting her head slightly. “Vermillion City.” He answers. Her eyes sparkle “Vermillion City, that city has amazing shops.” She walks around me and sits in the passenger seat. “You’re coming too!” I say. She nods “Let’s get going then.” Chief Oak says.

I sit in the back eating happily. “So Ash, what’s your modelling goal?”Chief Oak asks. “Are you aiming to become the ultimate model?” He questions. “What does ‘the ultimate model’ mean?” I ask, tilting my head slightly. “An ultimate model is a person that - as the name states - wants to be the best model,” Chief Oak explains. “That sounds cool, I like it,” I exclaim. 

Gou’s POV

I found myself at the stairs of the Sakuragi Facilities. I thought about skipping but I just couldn’t do it. It didn’t feel right. I walk up the stairs and reach the agency doors and feel a hand on my shoulder. The hand spins me around and shoves a ton of homework papers into my hands. “From school,” Koharu says, deadpan. I cringe and say “T-thanks, Koharu.” I shove them into my bag and find a good spot to stand.

Ash’s POV

“I’ll be back - go inside, ok?” Chief Oak says to me. I nod and run up the stairs. I stop when I notice the nice garden that surrounds me and I get a little distracted. I wander into the garden and then realise “SHIT!” I yell and sprint to the doors.

Gou’s POV

I stand there, while Executive Sakuragi explains the new agency and it functions. I was getting bored and so I pulled my phone out of my red hoodie and began to look at it and I was right - there was something going on. I sprint to the door as Sakuragi announces that Lugia was indeed coming. The door swung open and it all went to slow motion. A boy wearing a blue flannel button-up, sweating, light hitting him perfectly - swung the door open. I felt my face flush as he stood there and said “I’ll take a look.” Then dashes out. I felt people push past but I was awestruck.  _ ‘How did God create such a perfect being.’ _ I thought. I snapped out of and turned to announce I was going to but Executive Sakuragi was already pushing me towards the entrance. “Good luck, Gou.” He said as he pushed me out of the door, I sprinted down the stairs.

I ran for the hill, I thought I could get an advantage if I was up in the air. I looked at my data on my phone. “I should wait here then.” 

Ash’s POV

I ran after the other photographers and saw the creature. It’s said that Lugia is a beautiful creature and I couldn’t agree more. I stood there and smiled, “Lugia, I will get the shot everyone’s been waiting centuries for.” I announced. Lugia flew away and I chased it onto the hill and ran beside it. I jumped and landed on it’s back and saw the boy in a red hoodie and black jeans - who was standing by the door of the agency - clinging on for dear life on Lugia’s tail. I hold my hand out and ask “Need a hand?” He nods and takes my hand and I proceed to lift him onto the back of Lugia.

Gou’s POV

“Thanks,” I say. I looked over to see who saved me because I couldn’t see because of the wind. “Wa-huh.” I fumble on my words as I stumble backwards nearly falling off. The boy in the blue flannel took my hand and pulled back up again. “Thanks,” I say and he nods. “It’s really pretty up here, isn’t it?” He grins and I feel flushed again. I pull out my phone of black jeans and begin recording. I finished up videoing this mystery creature and my phone then it goes into photo mode, so I pretend to be on a phone call to get a picture of the cute boy next to me. I snap a few shots and look at my phone in satisfaction.  _ ‘Wow, he’s perfect.’ _ I think to myself. I place my phone lanyard on just in case I drop it and enjoy the view. The mystery boy nudged me when Lugia dived down and skimmed the water. Lugia then flapped as hard as it could and cleared a little part of the ocean for us. It dived as the hole closed up and a rainbow glowed in the sky. 

I felt someone's arm brush mine so I faced forward as water hit the face. It felt nice to be in the ocean on such a warm day. I again felt an arm nudge me and I opened my eyes. I enjoyed the view and picked up my phone and film the fins that have changed. I look at the boy and he’s surrounded by curious fish and I laugh, forgetting that I’m in the ocean. Lugia emerges from the water and brings us to a field and spirals to make us fall off. I fall on my back and the boy falls on his face. I giggle and he smiles at me, “Sure was fun riding on Lugia.” He says and I sit there “I’m Ash Ketchem from Pallet Town.” He says proudly. “You’re quite the character,” I exclaim “I accept!” He was visibly confused and said “Accept what?” I laugh and say “I accept you as my friend, I’m Gou from Vermillion City.” We shake hands and he stands up, bringing me with him. “Where are we, Gou?” He says confused. “Ash, we are….LOST!” I yell as I look at my phone that says no signal. We run in the direction of the trees and Ash says “This way.” Then proceeds to take my hand and leads me towards a bus stop.

We remain holding hands while I try and figure out which bus we take to get back. I get the tickets and Ash takes my hand and leads me to the waiting station and we stay holding hands. We boarded the bus and sat hand in hand, still. _ ‘Hold up - Gou - you just held hands with this cute boy for the entire time you’ve been off the mythical creature, Lugia’ _ I think and I blush. I feel a soft thud on my shoulder, Ash fell asleep on my shoulder - which is ok because Vermillion City is one of the final stops. I smile and relax so he’s more comfortable but no much longer I fall asleep leaning on him.

“The next stop is Lavender Town.” I hear the intercom speak. I hum and then the words replay in my head. “Wait…” I say and ask the nearest person “Excuse me, did the bus stop at Vermillion City?” The person nods and walks towards the front of the bus. I nudge Ash, “Ash, wake up - we have to get off, NOW!” At this point, I’m shaking him. He hums “Yeah?” I mumbled, “Fuck it.” I grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the seat and sprinted to the nearest exit. He drowsily followed me into the bus stop. He began to wake up, “Gou, where are we now?” He asks sleepily - which I admit is kinda cute. “We’re in Lavender Town, Ash.” I reply, a touch of panic in my voice. He hums, “Ok...WHAT?!” He starts mumbling and then says “Are there any buses from here to Vermillion City?” I shake my head no. He looks at me and says “Well, we’re gonna have to run then.” He proceeds to launch forward with me in tow.

I’m not as strong as Ash is, so I ended up a little behind him. “W-w-a-wait f-or -me.” I pant. Ash turned and grabbed my hand and pulled me along. “We’re gonna have to limit breaks, k? He says. I nod but he then follows with “Wanna make this a competition, Gou?” I grin and say “Who am I to deny you?” 

We race to Vermillion City and collapse on the ground. We drag ourselves up the stairs and collapse at the top. Koharu stands there and says “Should I be worried?” We both shake our head at her. “Are you boys ok?” I hear a voice say, I jump 10 feet in the air, “Chief Oak?!” I say with surprise. “Hi, Chief Oak.” I hear Ash say gleefully. “What did you get up too?” Chief Oak asks. 

Executive Sakuragi walks into the display studio, where the high tech screen display is. I connect my phone to the screen and the first photo to appear is... the picture of Ash looking at the birds flying next to him. “AH-Um-I,” I stammer and blush.  _ ‘SHIT!’  _ I think to myself as more photos and videos of Lugia and the scenery appear. Executive Sakuragi walked over to the screen to move the pictures around until he finally saw the picture of Ash. “Gou,” Executive Sakuragi says “This is a perfect shot,” He nods toward Chief Oak. “And these shots of Lugia, I’ve never seen such detail.” He adds. Executive Sakuragi grabs Ash and I by the shoulders and asks “How would you two like to be the first model and photographer duo that I hire here?” Ash and I both tilt our heads in confusion. “I want you both to take photos, experience, talk and touch all the mystery creatures, Pokemon.” I can see Ash’s eyes gleam - it was so shiny that you could see a reflection in it. “Well, that is while also promoting the agency.” Executive Sakuragi adds. “I wanna do it!” He is obviously excited. “Right, Gou?” I stay as composed as I could and say “I would like to-wah!” Ash hugged me excitedly, he knocked me onto the floor. Everyone is laughing until a voice rings, “Ash, it’s gonna be hard to get from Pallet Town to here - everyday.” It was a lady with a Mr Mime following her. “Right.” Ash says defeated. Executive Sakuragi thinks for a minute then says, “If that’s the case follow me, please.” He says finally and takes us upstairs and down the hall. He opens a door and it reveals a dorm. “Then you both can stay here.” He adds grinning. I look around for a bit until Ash yells “I want the top bunk!” and I yell “Hey, no fair… You’ll probably fall off in your sleep!” We argue for a bit before I finally win. 

We walk out front to see Ash’s mom and Chief Oak leave and to say goodbye.  _ ‘That’s my future boyfriend’s mother, gotta make a good impression.’ _ I think as we’re walking. She leans over Chief Oak’s seat and says “Gou, take care of Ash for me - ok?” I nod and say “Leave it to me.” Ash blushes and says “Both of you cut it out, please…” 

“Well, I’ll be off.” Chief Oak says. Executive Sakuragi nods and says “I’ll see you soon.” With that Chief Oak drives away. “Dad - Still not done?!” Koharu yells from the stairs. “Sorry, I’ll be done soon.” He responds and then he says “There is another important detail that I forgot to add.” He then leads us back inside and reveals three different cameras; The charmander model, bulbasaur model and the squirtle model. “Wow,” Ash says, “It’s the charmander, bulbasaur and squirtle camera models.” Executive Sakuragi turns to me and says “I never gave you your starter camera, you’re gonna need one for your debut, so which one would you like?” I think about it and say “I...I decided a long time ago that my first camera was going to be the mew inspired model.” I say as I put a picture of the legendary creature on the screen. “That future lies in my hands!” I exclaim loudly. Ash giggles “You sure are interesting, Gou.” I blush and try to flirt “Not as interesting as you, Ash.” He exclaims “Alright, I win!”

I yell “Huh-I take it back, I’m more interesting!” He screams “No, me!” and we argue back and forth for a while. I hear Koharu say “Who cares anyways?” and Executive Sakuragi laughs then says “I’ll be waiting to see what you two can do!” We both stop teasing each other and respond “Yes, sir!”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, please like/ give kudos for more. I'm aware that this is long but thank's for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Galar begin!  
> ANGST WARNING - There's a bit of angst in there (Internalised homophobia and bullying on Gou's part)  
> Other ships are mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I aged them up because they need to age. So they're both 19 (I changed it).

**Gou’s POV**

“Get up, Ash.” I groan as my alarm blares in my face. I hear a quiet “You first.” from the bunk below me. I push myself out of bed and climb down, then rip the blanket and Ash off the bed.

“Ow~ Gou, why did you betray me like this?” Ash whines, I smirk and say “Good morning to you too, bitch.” I walk over to the closet and pull out a black pair of black jeans and a red shirt. Ash gets off the floor and does the same but he picks out a black shirt and grey pants.

After getting dressed, we head for the kitchen, where there’s food waiting for us already. I take a plate and start filling it. I see Ash’s plate and it’s really packed with food. I sit down and pull out my phone “Hey, Ash there’s a flower festival happening in the Galar Region.” I say showing my phone to Ash. He hums “Huh?” I sigh and say “Nevermind...Good morning Executive Sakuragi!” Executive Sakuragi smiles and says “Good morning to you too.” 

“I have an idea for a photo shoot, I want you two head to Galar for the festival there.” Executive Sakuragi says. He hands Ash and me two bags. “What are these for?” Ash asks. Sakuragi replies “These are the clothes I want you to model, ok?” We both nod but I have a question for him “Say, I thought Ash was the model and I take the photos. why do I have a bag?” He laughs and says “Well, you’ll be using Ash’s Pikachu Camera to take the photos, so I thought it was fair to let him take pictures as well.”

We hopped on the plane to the Galar region and we were off. On the flight, Ash fell asleep on my shoulder again, I sat there bright red and stayed as still as I could. When we landed and left the plane, I had to help Ash because he was still sleepy and really couldn’t see because he claims that ‘it’s kinda blurry’. 

After we left the airport, we headed to get train tickets and then food. “The next train is in s-six hours,” I say as I look at my ticket “Well, at least that’s some time to kill,” I say. “Gou, I smell something good, let’s go,” Ash says suddenly, pulls my hand and starts running. We arrive at a little scone shop with a small sitting area. “I’ll go order, ok?” Ash says and walks toward the counter. My phone rings, the name ‘Koharu’ is flashed across the screen, I walk a bit and find a bench to sit on. I pick up and she begins with: “It’s Brittney, bitch.”

I laugh and say “What the fuck is up, Kyle?”

She says “Two bros chilling in Galar, not far apart cause you’re gay for him.”

“For who? I’m not gay, at all.” I state calmly.

“Don’t give me that shit, I’ve seen your face when you’re with him.”

“No  **seriously** . I’m not, I just think he’s a cool guy. Not to mention the mystery he holds; he’s kinda like Mew and I think that’s awesome.” I say, admiration pouring into my voice.

“You  _ love  _ Mew, idiot.”

“Well… Shuddup Koharu!” I yell embarrassed.

“You’re really fucking stubborn, y’ know.”

“Love you too, Koharu.”

“Ugh, emotions…”

“You know you  _ love _ me, as I  _ love _ Mew a-.”

**-Phone Call Ended -**

I stare at my phone and tried to process what had just happened “Did she just hang up the fucking phone on me? The AUDACITY!” I say dramatically. I’m not that far away from the table so I see Ash standing and calling me to the table to eat. “So, who was that?” Ash asks looking at me, smiling. I stare at his eyes, they’re full of adventure and child-like wonder, I snap back into reality when I hear my name being called. “Gou, gou, GOU!” I hear from across me and I jump. “Arceus, you scared me,” I say, sighing. Ash pouts and says “You never answered my question.” I nod and say “What was the question?” He grins and says “Who’d you just call? You looked like you were having an argument, I wanna make sure that you’re ok.” I blink and laugh, realising that he heard me shouting at Koharu. “Oh-That was Koharu, we didn’t have an argument,” I say flushing. “Are you ok though? You’re really red.”

“Uh-i’M fine…” I croak out, realizing he might have heard me telling Koharu why I’m ‘not gay’ for him. He stares blankly at me and stands. He places his hand on my forehead. “You sure, you’re boiling.” He asks worriedly and my face flushes more. “Ye-ah. Say, how much of that conversation did you hear?” I say. Ash sighs in relief that my temperature cooled down and answers, “I only heard you tell Koharu to shut up because it was loud but not loud enough for anyone else to hear.” I throw my head back and think  _ ‘Good going...I guess you’ll get a call from me later then, Koharu.’ _

We rush for the train and make it just in time to board. Ash and I find our room for the overnight trip and set our stuff down. There’s a tent bag with all our camping supplies in it, we are headed to the ‘wild area’. I flop onto my bed and Ash gathers his toiletries and goes to the shared bathroom. I take my phone and scout out a good area to take photos.  _ ‘It’s normal to think that he’s perfect, right?’  _ I think to myself _ ‘That’s not gay, right, the very thought of him with some other girl - it hurts. I can’t be in love with him because it’s not right in the eyes of society.’  _ I begin to tremble. I’m scared and lost in my head again. My phone rings - it’s Koharu.

“Help me…” I say

I hear her sigh and she says “What happened, Gou?”

I walk out of the room and sit in an empty cabin “I don’t want Ash to be with another person.”

“Romantically?”

“Yes.”

“Gou, I’ll let you figure this one out but keep in mind that you are allowed to love whoever you want - whoever tells you otherwise, I will fight them.”

“Thanks,” I begin to cry “I’m just- It’s wrong and gross to like another guy, right?”

“Gou, no it’s not,” She says “You can’t control that and- I-I never thought about telling you this but…”

I wipe my tears “But, what?”

“I-I also like someone.”

“Ice-cold queen, Koharu, likes someone? What a surprise.”

“Shut your ass up.”

“Who are they?”

“Unesserary information.”

“HUH! UH NO, YOU CAN’T JU-”

**-Phone Call Ended-**

I stare down at the groupchat and frown at Koharu’s text

**Research Fellows**

**Koharu:** You’ll never know now

_ Go go changed Koharu’s nickname to Cold Ass Bitch _

**Cold Ass Bitch:** :o

**Go go:** Fuck u

**Cold Ass Bitch:** That’s a no-no word, Gou

**Pika pika:** Koharu ur username has 2 no-no words in it…

**Cold Ass Bitch:** Right.

_ Cold Ass Bitch has changed their nickname to Queen Koharu _

**Queen Koharu:** There we go

_ Queen Koharu changed Go go’s nickname to Cute boi _

**Cute boi:** die

_ Cute boi is logged out and out of mobile range _

**Pika pika:** GOU WHERE ARE YOU, EXPLAIN!!!

**Queen Koharu:** Oh fuck, I did something bad...

**Childhood Antics**

**Queen Koharu:** Gou answer

**Queen Koharu:** Pls

**Queen Koharu:** At least text Ash back he’s pissing me off cos he’s trying to find you.

**Queen Koharu:** I’m worried and he’s worried

Koharu knows that I hate being called cute because other kids would frequently bully me and use that term. I was constantly verbally harassed by them, I can still hear them calling me  _ ‘Oi cutie, wanna go out later? I’m kidding, no one will love you and no one ever did.’ _ or  _ ‘What a pathetic guy? He’s cute but so weak, what girl wants that - no wonder his parents are never home. They must be embarrassed by their weak son.’ _ I feel tears run down my face but they felt more like daggers and knives. I feel my breath become unsteady and my lungs feel like someone’s sitting on them. It hurts so much and I felt like just jumping out of the train and onto the tracks.

I walked to the end carriage and opened the door. Closing the door behind me, I sat on the floor of the little outside spot. It was going on at night and my headphones were blasting the song ‘Fireworks’ by Kenshi Yonezu, my face and shirt were tear-stained. I felt like I was drowning in my emotions and thoughts. It was like choking but no air could come in and no one can save you. I felt pathetic and angry but I also realised that I hurt Ash and Koharu too. “Please help me find him - he’s my age and wearing a red shirt.” I hear from the carriage behind. Then silence follows, I stand up and walk over the railing and lean on the bars - the wind felt cold against my face but I liked it. I breathe in and shut my eyes, I shut down my music and put my phone into my pocket.

Hands are wrapped around my torso. “PLEASE DON’T!” Ash screams. I turn to face him and Ash begins to beg me, tears running down his face “Please...please, I need you - everyone does...don’t leave me alone…” I cup his face in my hands and sit us down. I get a good look at him and he’s in bad condition. His eyes are puffy, face and nose running and trembling. I hug him tight “I’m right here and I won’t leave you ever,” He cries into my shirt. “I came here to clear my head, not to jump,” I explain. I shiver at the coldness of the wind and Ash wipes his tears. “Right, here you go.” He says handing me his jacket revealing another jacket underneath. I laugh and put it on, he hugs me again and we stay like that for a while. He places his hat on my head “Everybody on the train has seen my face like this, but you, I want them to know you look pretty.” My face flushes but I laugh.

We walk back to the room and get ready for bed. I grab my toiletries and head for a shower only to be stopped, “You think I’m letting you go anywhere by yourself, you’re wrong.” Ash says looking me dead in the eyes. I shot him a confused look and then realised what he wants, “We are children of Arceus, Ash.” He smirks and says “That doesn’t apply to the Arceus’ chosen one - which is me.” I blush and say “No. It does.” I walk into the bathroom and he follows. I see the shower isn’t see-through, so he can’t see into the shower - if he does bust into the room. “Get OUT.” I grit out. He shakes his head, I sigh in defeat. “At least, get out so I can undress.” He shakes his head again, his next words were:

“I’ll stand in the shower, you can’t see in and out because of the frosted glass and you undress then use the towel to cover up and we’ll swap spots.”

“No,” I say, looking away embarrassed.

“Yes.” He responds.

“No.”

“How about I face the wall also?”

“What about when I have to dry up?”

“I’ll face the wall.”

“I’m not gonna win this, aren’t I?”   
“No-pe,” He says, popping the ‘p’.

I sigh, out of defeat. I just wanted to take a shower and I’m really tired. “Fine… No peeking, if you peek, I’ll-.” I pause and walk into the bathroom.  _ ‘I don’t know what I’ll do if he peeks.’ _

_______

“Are sure this is ok?” I ask Ash who nods and heads into the shower and I can’t see him. I sigh and think  _ ‘I’m too tired to deal with his shit…’ _ I take off my shirt and then tie the towel around my waist, then take the rest of my clothes off.

“You done?” I hear from the shower

“Yeah,” I say and he opens the door with his eyes closed and has his hand reached out in front of him. A smile breaks through and I move aside, watching him blindly stumble around - no, I’m not gonna help. He keeps walking into things and I walk over to my toiletry bag and put what I need in it and then walk over to the shower but Ash walks straight into me. He knocked me to the ground and I mumbled a curse and stood back up. “Geez idiot,” I took his hand and sat him on the sink. “Open your eyes, it’s fine,” I say so he doesn’t walk around or fall. He opens his eyes and I leave him to go to the shower. I close the door behind me realising that my towel is loose because Ash knocked me and I just dodged a bullet.

“Hey, I think you’d better wait somewhere else,” I say to Ash from the shower.

“I don’t wanna leave you though.”

“Wait in the room then.”

“No…”

“I need to get dressed and you can’t go into the shower because it’s soaked.”

“Uh-I’ll-I don’t know what to do.”

“There’s a window right?”

“Mhm, what are you thinking, Gou?”

“The blinds are down?”

“Yes.”

“Go face it and stand there, and I’ll tell you when you can look.” I hear footsteps and then “You are clear to get out of the shower.”

I giggle internally then step out. I dry up and put on my pyjama shirt. I start on my facial routine and then I hear from the window “You dressed?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I dry your hair, please?” He asks

“...ok”

I sit on the chair near the window and he begins to dry my hair. “I’m sorry…” I say and he just says “Tell me about you, I wanna know.” I begin to panic and think  _ ‘I wanna know about him too’. _ I get an idea, “One condition, tell me three secret things about you.” I say. He thinks “Hm, 1. I won the first photography competition in Alola, 2. I’ve travelled the world and 3. I’ve had past boyfriends, so I obviously like guys but also girls.” I nod but then realise: “So, you like girls and guys?” He pauses “Yes...Is that weird?”

“How’d you figure it out?”

“I guess, I was kissed by a girl when I left Kalos but I really wanted to kiss the boy who travelled with me too.”

“Really?”

“Yep. They were both really pretty, he was a dorky inventor and she was an aspiring performer.” He continues “Then I arrived in Alola and there were so many cute guys and girls,” He sighs “But I had eyes for a boy who was edgy, had enough problems to power the entire four islands and was connected to Lunala.”

“What happened?”   
“I dated him, he was perfect, but he broke up with me to go find his father - The day after a boy and girl from my class told me they both liked me.”

“Hm...Popular aren’t you?”

“Yeah, the boy was passionate, had a fiery personality and his family had a farm and the girl basically runs her family restaurant and was creative - I ended up dating the boy but that didn’t work out because that relationship wasn’t what we both wanted so we stayed friends.”

“Wow…” I sigh  _ ‘I’m not good enough to be with him, I’m just a researcher but I like... girls, right?’ _

_ “ _ What about you, Gou, who are your ex-girlfriends or boyfriends.”

“...I never had a girlfriend or boyfriend, before.”

“SERIOUSLY!”

“...yeah…” I tried to search for a way out then it clicked “Koharu likes someone, but I don’t know who.” I hear an interested ‘hm’ from behind me. “Could it be YOUR interested in her?” Ash asks and I shake my head “No way, I mean she’s pretty and I’ve known her for a long time but I’ve got eyes for someone else.” I see his mischievous smile. “Tell me~” Then I realise that I got myself in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me explain, Gou hasn't really got a grasp of relationships or love in general. So in the first chapter what he means by boyfriend was 'really close friend' like when girls call their best friends girlfriends. Kinda confusing, I know, but now he's starting to question those thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros chilling in Galar. Ash and Koharu's plan didn't go the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING.

Gou POV

“N-no. Let’s not focus on me... let’s try and figure out Koharu’s crush!” I say, avoiding his advance on my ‘crush’. He notices my panicked tone “Nah, that was an easy one to figure out, I wanna about YOU, who do YOU like?” He blabs on. I begin the think panicked _‘FUCK! Wait just a minute.’_ I realise _‘What did he say about Koharu’s crush.’_

“Hold on, Ash, what did you say about Koharu’s crush?” I pout and tilt my head. He spins me around and says “You really are oblivious, aren’t you?” My confusion only becomes stronger, he sighs and mumbles something then brings out his phone, he picks a contact and it begins ringing. Koharu picks up and yells “Ash, this better is important or I SWEAR!” Ash mumbles something into the phone and then says “Sorry, it slipped, so you’re gonna have to do it now.” I feel so very confused and lost  _ ‘What did they plan?’  _ I think then Ash sits next to me and Koharu says: “Hey Gou.”

“Hi, what’s going on?” I ask finally

Ash says “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Koharu coughs and says “I tried to tell you this earlier, I couldn’t do it though.”

“Oh. So just tell me now.”

She breathes in and closes her eyes “I’ve always loved you...You’re so stupid but you bring out the best in me when I couldn’t see it.”

“O-oh.”

Ash frowns at me “That’s the best you’ve got for the girl who’s loved you since you were six!” He yells. I push the phone away and stand - gathering my stuff, “Tonight was a poor choice…Don’t bother finding me.” I say as I walk off. I don’t know what I was thinking when I grabbed my normal change of clothes and put them on then grabbed the rest of my stuff. I don’t know where I planned to go when I jumped off the back of the train onto the tracks but I just ran and ran.

Ash POV

The bed next to me was empty when I woke up the next day, I thought nothing of it. I thought he’d just slept somewhere else on the train, I thought he was angry but I hadn’t realised how wrong I was yet. I got ready and walked around the train but there was no trace of Gou on the train. So I asked people “Have you seen a boy with longish black hair and red shirt around?” And everyone said no or asked if he wasn’t on the train, to begin with. I gave up and asked staff and they responded the same until one of them said they saw him running to the end of the train. _ ‘SHIT!’  _ I think _ ‘He wouldn’t have jumped - would he?’  _ I realised that I needed to get a hold of Executive Sakuragi, immediately.

I sprint back to the room, running into the door, and bring out my phone dialling his number. “Hello, Ash an-”

“GOU’S GONE!”

“Wha-”

“Last night, Gou was upset so we were talking and I was talking about relationships and I had a slip up with Koharu’s crush on Gou and I called her and she told him.” I breathe in and continue “Then he only said ‘o-oh’ then I shouted at him and he got up and left, and I don’t know where’d he go.”

“Ok, I’m gonna talk to some people I know in Galar - hold tight.”

“Yes, sir.”

**-Phone Call Ended-**

This whole thing was my fault, I was trying to help Koharu but I ended up hurting Gou. I got off the train but then I noticed all of his stuff, including his camping gear, was gone.  _ ‘FUCK!’  _ I think as I get through the gates. My phone buzzed so I picked it up, it was Executive Sakuragi.

“Hello, Ash!”   
“Hey! Any news?” I say.

“No, he can really hide well and everyone I know in Galar said that they’ve got their hands tied.”

“Yeah...This whole mess is my fault, let me find him.”

“...ok, be careful.”

“Thank you, sir!”

I decided to call Koharu and ask her how she was. I select her contact and she picks up.

“I heard...how are you holding up?” She asks.

I sigh and say “Not well, this is my fault, y’ know, I gotta fix it. How about you?”

“Well, it wasn’t a no to my confession - Do you think I should try again?”  
“Yeah, but when we **_find_** him and he’s ok.”

“Ok!”

“Gotta go.”

“Bye Ash.”

-Phone Call Ended-

GOU POV

I walked into the train station, for some reason. My appearance was different, I changed my hair so it looked a bit different and put a little mascara and lip gloss on. I wore the clothes Sakuragi gave me because Ash didn’t know what they looked like and Sakuragi mentioned how they were new straight from the box and he didn’t know how’d they look. He also mentioned how he hadn’t looked at them but Kikuna put them together. They were quite feminine but I’ll do what I must to stay safe: I had a black flat hat that had a silver chain hanging off the side of the ribbon, with a white button-up and light aesthetic yellow pullover, black jeans with rips at the knees and black lace-up boots. I walked near Ash and heard that Sakuragi didn’t send anyone after me, Ash declared he would find me himself and I then heard Koharu’s voice, I didn’t wanna listen so I just left and walked down the street. 

I walked until I saw a camera in the window, it was the ‘Scorbunny’ camera. It looks beautiful and apparently takes amazing photos. The camera was mainly white but it had red and orange stripes and little yellow buttons. _‘No! Your first camera is gonna be the Mew inspired one and you’re gonna take a photo of Mew.’_ I think _‘Well, I’m gonna need to “practice” for that shot and that camera just feels right for me.’_ I walk into the shop and request for it. The guy at the cashier said, “This camera has been returned many times because it just refuses to take photos and acts up a lot, test it out in the shop first.” So he hands me a memory card and lets me take photos of his shop, the camera was stunning. It felt like I could take any photo with it in my hands. “Hm, the camera suits you and it seems to have taken a liking to you. I’ll give it to you for free and I’ll give you a memory card too.” He says handing me the bag and adding on items that came with it. “Thank you, sir, I’m so happy!” I say. I take a business card with me and leave with my new camera. 

I shut off my phone and wander around for once. The flower festival was beautiful and the number of guys thinking I was a girl and gave me a flower was actually ridiculous. I walked out of the crowd with a bouquet of main heather flowers and forget-me-nots. I walked to the nearby pier and breathed in the air, it smelled sweet and it was so pretty. I took out my camera and put the red and orange strap on. I took pictures of my flowers, the ocean and people celebrating on the pier. I smiled then put my camera back in the bag but my peace was interrupted by Ash asking me if I’d seen a boy who looked kinda like me around followed by a Koharu - she probably flew in - who was more suspicious and I said no and walked away.

I had gotten back into the crowds before Koharu had pieced everything together.  I looked like everyone else so I was fine. At least that’s what I’d thought, I heard them both walking through the crowd so I moved swiftly into a shop. I explained to the cashier that some friends of mine were trying to find me but I didn’t want to see them and they understood and let me stay with them. She helped me pick out brand new clothes and a new bag because I didn’t wanna get recognized. I gave the employee me flowers because I have enough pictures to remember them from.

I was safe to go onto the street, the employee checked for me - I didn’t ask her too but she was so sweet to do so - she also told me where I could stay tonight, and helped me get a room. “Thank you so much. I really owe you!” I bow and wave goodbye. She yells “You don’t owe me anything, ok?” I nod and walk towards the hotel that she helped me get into. I barely reached the door before there was a scream from behind me. “Gou! Come back with us!” Koharu’s voice rang around the empty street followed by Ash saying “You’re from before.” I walk into the open doors and say “I’m not Gou, who’s that?” She chases me but I make it to the elevator.

My room is on the seventh floor, I knew Koharu would try and secure me from the sixth floor with one of the two of them. I stopped at the fourth floor and walked down to the lobby again. I booked a different room and walked out of the doors so they could prepare the room.

ASH POV

“Go to the sixth floor,” Koharu says “I’ll go to the seventh floor.” We had asked reception for the room and after Koharu’s screaming and cold remarks they gave us the floor he was on. I ran up the stairs to the sixth floor and waited. I got a call from Koharu an hour later; “He cancelled the room. I don’t know which floor.”

“He’s better at this than we thought.”

“I knew that he’d stay away from home a lot, but I definitely underestimated him.”

“If we can’t catch him on the floors, we’ll catch him in the lobby,” I say

“Good idea.”

GOU POV

I was already on the floor of my new room - I’m on the ninth floor. I’m no newbie at people trying to get into my room and drag me back. So I lock the door and sigh. I actually only had essentials to keep travelling light, so Ash would find my shirts and pants in the camping set. I put all my new clothes out.  _ ‘I should head back.’  _ I think  _ ‘I don’t wanna face them..I’ll go around them then!’  _ I take my phone and make it practically invisible to any possible tracking. I call Sakuragi. 

“Don’t speak, please.” I say and the other line stays silent “Great. Send Koharu and Ash home, ok, I don’t wanna hear it from them and I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused but don’t send anyone to find me - I’ll come back soon.” There was still silence and then the words “I agree to your terms because I know that you were having a rough night and those two will make that worse - but please be safe.” I smile and say “Yes. Thanks.” I flop onto my bed and breathe out. I think about the whole situation and ring Sakuragi back. 

ASH POV

Koharu and I went back to Gou and I’s original room. I get a call from Executive Sakuragi, I pick it up and put it on speaker for Koharu. “Go home, now...I’m calling off this search.” I sigh and I wanna argue but realise he’s right and Koharu doesn’t protest.

We get on the next flight that night, I know that I’m suppressing my anger at Gou but Koharu isn’t being shy about her outrage. “He should just give up trying to resist!” She says. “Isn’t Gou like your boyfriend now?” I ask and she thinks and says “Yeah, guess so…. Never thought about it.” 

“So, you gonna hold hands with him, kiss him and f-” I say before a hand reaches over my mouth. I look at a bright red Koharu and laugh,  _ ‘This relationship is gonna be fun to tease.’ _ I think.

GOU POV

“I’m gay...” I say into the mirror and slap my face. Whilst thinking yesterday, I finally acknowledged that I was gay but I began to research gender, I had no reason because I’ve always identified as male - no questions asked. I’ve been feminine and masculine but none of that mattered to me. Honestly, I didn’t care who perceived me as a gender, I just kinda feel like just a human being with some masculine and feminine traits. I found out that’s just called being non-binary. I wasn’t gonna come out till later though, I was fine with whatever pronouns.

I had a flight back to Kanto today, I was given money by Executive Sakuragi to get a suitcase for my clothes. I bought a nice black one, I really like the shade black. It goes with everything. For my outfit, I wore a white shirt with - you guessed it- a pair of black jeans and ‘women's’ red long overcoat than a pair of red converse. I put on a new lip gloss, I’d bought yesterday - it was just a little red and it was actually beautiful then walked out with my luggage. I return the room key and head off with the transportation that the Executive planned. 

ASH POV

I wake up in my dorm and look at the bunk above me. No one was there. I can’t really process why Gou’s not there until the memories of yesterday came back. I look at my floor, my luggage and camping gear everywhere. I decide to unpack the camping gear and see all of Gou’s clothes packed into the bag. “Huh? Why are his clothes here?” I ask, I see figures in the door and it’s Executive Sakuragi followed by Koharu and lookup. “Let’s talk, Ash.” He says

GOU POV

I walk out the gates of the airport and my parents are waiting for me. “Hi, Gou!” My mom says. I smile and say “Hey Mom and Dad.” I knew this ride was gonna be kinda rough but we’d get over it in a week. “What happened this time?” Dad asks, worriedly. I am trying to avoid the lecture, so I say “Nothing.” My parents look at each other and then at my lips. I think and remember  _ ‘Shit, I forgot that I can’t wear makeup at home.’ _ I smile and look at the window trying to wipe it off fast.

I get home and go to my room. I get on my phone and see the missed calls from Ash and Koharu from last night. They both left voicemails, so I decided to play them.  _ Voicemail from ‘Ash’ at 9:00 pm; “Gou, your girlfriend is pissed. Come get her, please - oh wait, you can’t cause you’re gone, whoops...” Press 3 to delete _ . 

_ Voicemail from ‘Ash’ at 9:05 pm; “At least be more considerate for your girlfriend! I know that I would have!” Press 3 to delete _

_ Voicemail from ‘Koharu’ at 9:08 pm; “Babe...I mean Gou, come back - let’s talk. FOR GOD SAKE, STOP BEING SEL-” _

I threw my phone across my room and curled up and cried. “I hate you…” I whispered “Why is this so fucking complicated? Why can’t I just love him? Why’d she got involved? For fuck's sake...I’ve had enough.”

ASH POV

“What...”

“Gou’s taking a day off today.”

“Did he agree to talk it out?”

“No, he told me that himself.”

“O-oh, ok.”

He sighs and sits us both down.

“Ash, Koharu - Gou’s in a very bad place and you're forcing him into that mindset with all of your assumptions.”

“How is he the one suffering?!” Koharu yells “We’re trying to bring him home!” I only nod, not realising what’s I’d done to Gou. Executive Sakuragi says“Calm down, he’s not being selfish or rude - he’s hurting and just wanted his friends to be there for him but they only cared about some confession.” The realisation hit me like a truck.  _ ‘Fuck...I was trying to get Gou to like Koharu but I hurt him badly and didn’t think twice.’ _ I bit my lip but Koharu speaks up “L-look, I was just tired of waiting - I’ve waited for 8 years for an answer.” She looks down and says “I just wanted to know, I was just angry for waiting-” She sighs and sits down.

“Koharu, if you truly loved him - you would’ve known to wait for him.” Executive Sakuragi says and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Chapter 4 is coming soon! I promise it a lot more sweet.  
> I appreciate everyone who took the time to read this work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gou's plan with Executive Sakuragi comes into play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda, like sorta an apology gift but not. You'll understand, I promise. I'm deeply apologetic, for this.

GOU POV

I walk into the facility with my bags. I breathe in the air and take a step in. I look up at the stairs and Executive Sakuragi smiles then takes me to put my bags in my room and I get changed. He then takes me into the garden dome. Koharu and Ash are sitting under a tree. He guides me to the back of the stage they had set up. The executive has disappeared and Kikuna, Reiji and him are sitting in the booth giving me thumbs up.

I hear over the speakers, “Ash, Koharu - welcome to the Sakuragi Facility Performance I hear my que, the beginning of the song ‘Bad Romance’ by Lady Gaga and the lights flash off. I run up onto the stage and begin singing. I hear screaming from them both, they scream “GOU?!”

I’ve been singing karaoke with my grandma since I was six. I was wearing ripped black jeans with a red halter neck top with a pair of vans. I looked like an idol with my head mic. I danced dramatically, throwing my hands on my face in a fancy manner and shimmed my shoulders.

I finished and heard clapping from the audience. I went off stage to get a drink and Kikuna and Renji did a duet of ‘Paparazzi’. The next song played was ‘Bang Bang’ and I changed my outfit for a black pleated skirt and a black cropped spaghetti strap top, I was embarrassed but I’ve gotta push through. I shimmed and swang my hips. I had a smokey eyeshadow on and some lip gloss and kept shimming up next to Ash. I was dying inside, knowing I was gonna hate myself later but you know you only live once and tried to suppress the red creeping up my neck. 

The song finished and I struck the final pose. Koharu and Ash clap, I gulp and look at the Executive, who gives me a thumbs up. “Koharu...Ash…” I say, breathing in and closing my eyes “I’m...gay…” I opened my eyes and met his, “What about Koharu, then?” Ash asked, I look at Koharu and say “I’ve known you since I was a kid, I loved being friends. I missed that…” She smiles and a few tears drop. Ash says “Well, I guess - I win, Koharu!” I tilt my head. She nods “Yeah, I guess you do.”

“What does he win?” I interject

“Uh…” They both say 

“We were trying to see if you’d go out with Koharu or me. Koharu said you would but I said no - then we bet on it.” Ash explains “If I won, I got to ask you out and if Koharu won, she’d get you.”

“Oh…” My face lights with a bright red. “I accept.”

“Great,” Ash says with a smile “You’re a great singer - why’d you not say anything?”

“I don’t know, I never thought about it,” I say, blushing very hard.

Koharu smirks, I can practically hear her plotting her remark so I put my hand over her mouth and shake my head, she licks my hand. “Ew~,” I say shaking my hand. She smiles is triumph “Ha, gay.” She says.

“Ash, Koharu, do you wanna do a performance with me?” I ask. Koharu says “Duet with me then Ash.” I nod and she heads to the booth and picks the song. We head to get changed, she whispers “Marvin Gaye.” Koharu picked a pink flowing dress with her hair in a bun with her scrunchie, her gold masquerade mask and I picked a high neck black dress with a matching fancy masquerade mask (it’s easier to dance in). We get into the starting pose. We’ve listened and performed this song so many times at karaoke competitions. 

We start out slow dancing but no one leads; we both just move back and forward in sync. _ ‘Let’s Marvin Gaye and get it on.’ _ I begin singing  _ ‘We got this king size to ourselves, don't have to share with no one else.’ _ I spin her out.  _ ‘Don't keep your secrets to yourself, it's a karma sutra show and tell, Woah, there's love in your eyes.’  _ I pull her in and tip her. I pull her up towards me slowly.  _ ‘That pulls me closer, it's so subtle, I'm in trouble, but I'd love to be in trouble with you.’ _ I sing and she chimes in,  _ ‘ _ _ Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.’  _ I put her back up on her feet and slow dance with her again.  _ ‘You got the healing that I want, just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.’ _ She chimes in and we sing in unison  _ ‘You got to give it up to me, I'm screaming mercy, mercy please, just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.’  _

Koharu leads and leans towards me. She dramatically drapes herself across me and sings _ ‘And when you leave me all alone, I'm like a stray without a home, I'm like a dog without a bone, I just want you for my own, I got to have you, babe.’ _ I harmonise with her and turn her to face me _ ‘Woah, there's loving in your eyes, that pulls me closer, it's so subtle, I'm in trouble, but I'd love to be in trouble with you.’  _ I smile and tip her again. _ ‘Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.’ _ I sing and harmonise with Koharu. ‘ _ You got the healing that I want, just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.’  _ We both grin, beginning giving our best - we slow dance again.

_ ‘Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on. You got the healing that I want, just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe.’ _ We belt. We really start getting into it  _ ‘You got to give it up to me, I'm screaming mercy, mercy, please. Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on. Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on.’ _ We finish with her being tipped back and us both looking away.

Ash claps like a madman and yells “Another! Another!” Koharu nods and gets another song and we both get changed but I walk to the audience for a break and Ash is on stage with Koharu, cross-dressing in a skirt and black shirt with his arms covered in bandages. He winks and Koharu - also cross-dressing as a guy in button-up and pants with her hair tucked up in a beanie - nods toward the booth and ‘Baby’ by Justin Bieber plays. Koharu starts by slipping next to Ash and winking whilst putting her arm around him.  _ ‘You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever and I’ll be there.’ _ Ash sings, horribly croaky (I cringed but it was funny)  _ ‘You want my love, you want my heart and we will never, ever, ever be apart. Are we an item? Boy quit playing. We’re just friends, what are you saying? Said "There’s another," and looked right in my eyes. My first love broke my heart for the first time, and I was like…’  _ Koharu cups his face and sings  _ ‘Baby, baby, baby oh...Like baby, baby, baby no.’  _ She pushes his face away and continues (His face was hilarious, he was so unprepared for that) _ ‘Like baby, baby, baby no oh. Thought you'd always be mine, mine. Baby, baby, baby oh! Like baby, baby, baby no! Like baby, baby, baby no oh! Thought you’d always be mine, mine…’ _ Ash walks away, flicking his wig and sings  _ ‘Oh, for you I would have done whatever and I just can’t believe we ain't together, and I wanna play it cool, but I'm losing you.‘I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring.’  _ He stops walking and looks at me, my face flushes _ ‘And I'm in pieces, baby, fix me... And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream.’  _ He shimmies his shoulders. _ ‘I'm going down, down, down, down and I just can’t believe my first love won’t be around, and I'm like…’  _ This time they both sing - Ash was rocky at first but got the hang of it - _ ‘Baby, baby, baby oh… Like baby, baby, baby no...Like baby, baby, baby no oh. Thought you’d always be mine, mine, - baby, baby, baby oh...Like baby, baby, baby no...Like baby, baby, baby no oh. Thought you’d always be mine, mine.’  _ Then they finish. 

Ash falls over immediately, “Geez, that was kinda hard.” Koharu signs to swap and I nod. She goes for the changing room as well as me. She walks out of the stage door and I walk onto the stage. I kick him with my foot and he groans “I thought you wanted a duet…” He grabs my ankle and nods then pouts. I sigh and help him up and push towards the changing room then go pick the song. I picked the song ‘Secret Love Song’ by Little Mix, Koharu makes sure Ash knows what he’s doing this time around. He walks out wearing a blue prince-like outfit - he’s super uncomfortable and it shows - whilst I was in a red flowing gown with my sharp as fuck eyeliner. 

He blushes when I approach him and cup his face. The song begins and so do I  _ ‘When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor, I wish that it could be like that, why can't it be like that 'cause I'm yours.’ _ I lead him to the middle of the stage  _ ‘We keep behind closed doors. Every time I see you, I die a little more, stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls. It'll never be enough, it's obvious you're meant for me.’  _ I hug him and sway softly, he follows my movements.  _ ‘Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly, every second, every thought, I'm in so deep but I'll never show it on my face. But we know this, we got a love that is homeless.’ _ I pull away and walk a little bit,  _ ‘Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that… Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours.’  _

Ash walks after me then pulls in into his embrace.  _ ‘When you're with her, do you call his name? Like you do when you're with me, does it feel the same? Would you leave if I was ready to settle down? Or would you play it safe and stay? Boy you know this, we got a love that is hopeless’  _ He sings. I turn around and we start slow dancing, my hand wrapped around his neck and his hands around my waist.  _ ‘Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that...Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours.’ _ We both sing. Ash leans forward then walks away  _ ‘And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby. I don't wanna hide us away, tell the world about the love we make. I'm living for that day. Someday.’  _

I smile and hug him from behind, he sings ‘ _ Why can't I hold you in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that we could be like that...Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours.’  _ I let him go and walk away.  _ ‘Why can't I say that I'm in love? I wanna shout it from the rooftops. I wish that it could be like that, why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours.’  _ I stand there with my arms open and he walks over and hugs me. He brings our foreheads together and sings _ ‘Why can't we be like that? Wish we could be like that.’  _ It concludes the song, Ash leans forward for a kiss and so do I. I put my finger on his lips. I shake my head “Uh-uh, you haven’t taken me on that date yet.” He pouts and he mumbles “You look nice in that dress.” I blush and say “Thanks.” Koharu yells from the seats in the audience ‘Get a room!’ I yell back ‘ We already have one!’ She walks up to the stage. “Fine, smartass,” She climbs up. “We have a singing battle - it’s fitting.” I nod and say “What’s the theme?” She thinks and responds “Cold.” 

She goes first, she picks ‘Stone Cold’ by Demi Levato. She walks out in a black dress, with her hair out. The piano plays  _ ‘Stone cold, stone cold. You see me standing, but I'm dying on the floor. Stone cold, stone cold, maybe if I don't cry, I won't feel anymore.’ _ She holds her hands over her chest  _ ‘Stone cold, baby. God knows I tried to feel. Happy for you, know that I am, even if I can't understand. I'll take the pain, give me the  _ **_truth_ ** _ , me and my heart. We'll make it through...If happy is him, I'm happy for you.’  _

She walks a little and then looks at me, pained, I started to understand - it’s no longer a performance, this song was for me. 

_ ‘Stone cold, stone cold. You're dancing with him, while I'm staring at my phone. Stone cold, stone cold. I was your amber, but now he's your shade of gold.’ _ She begins to belt slightly  _ ‘Stone cold, baby. God knows I tried to feel, happy for you. Know that I am, even if I can't understand, I'll take the pain. Give me the truth, me and my heart, we'll make it through. If happy is him, I'm happy for you.’  _ She begins to let tears fall down her cheeks, she never bothered to wipe them. _ ‘Don't wanna be stone cold, stone. I wish I could mean this but here's my goodbye.’  _ She stares at me pained and hurt. _ ‘Oh, I'm happy for you. Know that I am, even if I can't understand. If happy is him, if happy is him...I'm happy for you.’  _ She stands there, tears rolling down her cheeks and smiles at me. Ash nudges me out of my trance and pushes down the stairs. “Good luck.” Ash whispers. I know that was probably just emotional release but I felt that there was some ulterior motive hidden in there.

I get changed into an off the shoulder dark blue dress and do my hair up slightly. I look in the mirror then I head out. _‘I can hear you but I won't.’_ I look at Koharu then turn away _‘Some look for trouble while others don't.’_ I look at the sky _‘There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day, and ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh whoa.’_ I place my hands over my ears and look at Koharu, who knows what she's doing - it’s written on her face. _‘You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear and if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear.’_ I turn my back on the two of them and let my face drop to display my emotions. _‘Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls. I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls.’_ I turn again and make eye contact with Ash _‘I've had my adventure, I don't need something new. I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you.’_ I belt out _‘Into the unknown, into the unknown, into the unknown.’_ I act like this all part of my performance. I look at the sky. _‘What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake. Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake?’_ I pause and realise her motive _‘Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not who I'm meant to be?’_ I look at the booth then the two in the audience with sorrow. _‘Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow. Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go…’_ I breathe then belt out _‘Into the unknown. Into the unknown. Into the unknown, whoa’_ I hold my hands out I can feel my tears forming _‘Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me?’_ I feel the tears falling down, heavier than the clouds sky and hurt more than being hit in the face. ‘ _(Ah) oh, (Ah) oh, (Ah) oh, (Ah) oh, (Ah) oh.’_ I opened my eyes, I wanted to stop. _‘_ _Where are you going? Don't leave me alone! How do I follow you…’_ I belt and pull my arms at my side _‘Into the unknown?’_ Ash looks horrified and Koharu looks at me with a smirk - she knew I caught on and she used it to bait me. I was raring to go. Over the speakers announced ‘The votes are in and it’s a tie. The tiebreaker theme is friendship.’ 

She was wearing a button-up shirt with a yellow tie and light blue overalls. _ ‘ _ _ Why you gotta hug me like that every time you see me? Why you always making me laugh? Swear I’m catching feelings.’ _ My eyes go wide and then realise her plans. ‘ _ I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart when you say I'm just a friend to you. 'Cause friends don't do the things we do and everybody knows you love me too.’ _ I look over at Ash who’s obviously doubting his decision to ask me out  _ ‘Tryna be careful with the words I use, I say it 'cause I'm dying to. I'm so much more than just a friend to you.’ _ She looks longingly at me.  _ ‘When there's other people around, you never wanna hug me. You tell me it's too late to hang out then you say you miss me.’  _ She cries and Ash realises his mistake and gets up to go to the stage to comfort her _ ‘And I loved you from the start, so it breaks my heart, when you say I'm just a friend to you 'cause friends don't do the things we do.’  _ I feel my anger brimming through my skin  _ ‘Everybody knows you love me too. Tryna be careful with the words I use, I say it cause I'm dying to. I'm so much more than just a friend to you.’ _ She holds her notes  _ ‘You-oh-oh-oh-oh.’  _ She looks out once more at me and sings the final piece _ ‘You say I'm just a friend to you... Friends don't do the things we do, everybody knows you love me too… I tried to be careful with the words I use and I say it 'cause I'm dying to...I'm so much more than just a friend to you’ _ Ash apologises and says that he didn’t know Gou meant so much. I was fucking pissed, I went up to perform.  She passes me and says “So you’ve figured me out, huh?”

“Why though? I thought you agreed to stop after you lost to Ash.”

“You never  **_went_ ** on your first date, plus he never said NO to any flirting.”

“That’s so much more than flirting! Plus, I thought the word ‘gay’ meant I DON’T like girls.” She flicked her hair and said, “It’s still worth trying.” With that, she walked over to Ash.

I placed a new song in ‘Love Me or Leave me’ by Little Mix. I wore a red flowing dress and no makeup with a pair of matching block heels.  _ ‘You used to tell me that you loved me once...What happened, what happened? Where is all of this coming from? What happened, what happened?’  _ I breathe in and look at the two of them sitting in the audience  _ ‘You say I'm crazy and there's nothing wrong. You're lying and you know I know. What have we become? What happened?’  _ I feel the anger and sadness in my voice  _ ‘We used to never go to bed angry, but it's all we ever do lately and you're turning away like you hate me. _

_ Do you hate me, do you hate me?! Oh.’ _ They both turn to me and see my tearful angry face  _ ‘You can take this heart...Heal it or break it all apart...No, this isn't fair! Love me or leave me here, oh, oh ah-ha, love me or leave me here. Love me or leave me here, yeah.’  _ I stare at Koharu  _ ‘Do you remember when you loved me once? What happened, what happened?’ Then Ash ‘And you'd hold me here just because. What happened?’  _ I can’t bear looking at both of them _ ‘We used to never go to bed angry, but it's all we ever do lately. You're turning away like you hate me, do you hate me, do you hate me?! _

I breathe in  _ ‘ _ _ You can take this heart, heal it or break it all apart. No, this isn't fair!’ _ I stare into the sky  _ ‘Love me baby please. 'Cause I could still be the only one you need. The only one close enough to feel you breathe, I could still be that place where you run. Instead of the one that you're running from, ooh.’ _ My lungs feel fired up so I sing loudly  _ ‘You can take this heart! Heal it or break it all apart! No, this isn't fair! Love me or leave me here…’  _

  
My breath becomes heavy and my tears feel like weights. “FOR FUCK’S SAKE, STOP IT!” I yell, catching them off guard “I GET TO CHOOSE WHO  _ I _ DATE NOT YOU, PLease just stop.” I say whilst sprinting away. I heard the clicking of my heels and nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I DIDN'T PLAN FOR THE ANGST. This whole thing was supposed to be fluff, the 5th Chapter was supposed to their date but my brain said 'Nah, make them suffer a little more.' I should give y'all some sort of fluff, to make it up.  
> Did I make Gou come back, perform in dresses, get Ash to ask him out then immediately take it all back? Yes. That is exactly what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back :)

ASH POV  
I heard the sound of Gou’s heels clicking against the wood floors and then a very long silence. “We were so wrong to do that to him again,” I say as I stand up.  
Koharu stares at the floor, everything hitting her at once.   
“This whole situation wasn’t your fault, it was mine,” She says horrified. “I pushed him when he said stop, I just kept going - I thought he would realise that I wouldn’t give up on him but I ruined him. I need to fix this.”  
She looks at me apologetically. “Sorry about this, do you think you can find him - I hate to say but you know him well and you’re faster than me, Gou’s slippery.”   
Without another word, I sprinted out of the door. I ran down the street, asking everyone and tried to think about where he’d go.

I began to brainstorm if that was the case - wherein Vermillion City would he go? I thought of the fields, which are a fair distance, and then realised he ran into the forest. The forest isn’t that dangerous in terms of people and wildlife but is certainly hard to navigate unless you’re Gou. He goes there to think and clear his head a lot.

I run to the forest and look behind the trees and in the tree hollows. There is clearing up ahead, fireflies are flying - the light drew me there. I look at the fireflies lighting up the area. I take photos of the beautiful scenery. I take a lot of photos of the figure draped in red, lying on the ground - to be honest, it brought everything together.  
It was a perfect scene and I had a lot of perfect photos. I didn't know what the red thing was and it never really crossed my mind to find out because I was supposed to find Gou. I take out my phone and call his phone. The figure in the clearing begins to ring.

I walk out to the figure and lean over it. It was Gou, so I nudged him - no response. I sit next to him “Gou, please wake up, it’s Ash,” I say whilst brushing his hair out of his face. No response. I take his hand “Squeeze my hand as hard as you can.” There is a faint twitch of his hand “Can you hear me?” No response. I check his pulse, he has a slow pulse but isn’t responding. I pick him up and rush him to the local hospital.  
\--------  
I rush to the desk to see Nurse Joy, she knows me well - I’ve been here too many times.  
I didn’t need to say a thing before she had her helpers bring a bed in and then rushed into the back room, where she then moved him to the bed.  
I sat next to him and tell her what happened before I found him. I held his hand.   
“So, he’s unresponsive but still has a pulse.” She checks his eyes. “He fainted, and what you’ve told me, I’ve narrowed it down to extreme anxiety.” She looks around for water, for when he woke up.  
I feel a squeeze and look over at a half-lidded Gou. “A-ash? Where am I?”   
I feel tears prick my eyes and he sits up. “Gou, your ok, thank Arceus.” I hug him.   
He hugs me back and pouts “You still haven’t told me what I’m doing in the hospital?”   
I look over at Nurse Joy and she sighs “Ash, brought you in because you fainted.” Gou apologises to me and Nurse Joy immediately.   
We both laugh and Nurse Joy looks at Gou then says “I like your dress.”   
Gou blushes and replies “O-Oh thanks.”  
I look at him then Nurse Joy and say “Can he go home?”  
“Yes but take it easy.” Nurse Joy says and I help Gou down from the bed.   
\--------  
We walked back home.  
“Do you want me to carry you?” I say.  
“U-uh, I can walk just fine, thanks,” He states, he sees my disappointment - he can see right through me sometimes. “I might need to hold your hand for stability, though.” I grin and take his hand.  
“What are we?” I ask.  
He looks me dead in the eyes and says “Why does that matter? If I’m with you, I feel free and I hope you like me as much as I like you.”   
I side hug him. “Arceus, when did I get this lucky?”  
I tried to peck his cheek but he turned his head just in time. My kiss lands on his lips and it was not a mistake on his part, he meant to turn his head.   
How do I know this? His hand was caressing my face and his other hand placed on the back of my head. It was a passionate kiss, I was taken aback but then melted into his kiss.   
We break apart to breathe, he smirks and takes my hand then tries leading me to walk. I feel my face heat up but I was annoyed that he was better at this than I was and I HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH THESE THINGS!  
“You are a sly one, aren’t you?” I say, my eye twitching slightly.   
He looks at me smirking and pulls me into his chest “Oh~ Did I make Mr Loverboy jealous?” He coos.  
I push him slightly “..no” I mumble and he barely stifles a laugh.  
I feel defeated and he looks at me then says “Don’t be like that.” I swear I could drown in his eyes.  
I grab his hand again and say “Let’s just go home.” He laughs then nods.

We walk into the studio to be greeted by the Executive. “You’ve made up.” He says looking at our interlocked hands. I try letting go because he doesn’t need to hold my hand but he holds my hand in place. “Yup!” Gou beams, popping the ‘p’.  
He yawns “I’m exhausted…”   
The Executive looks at him and says “You would expect that since you passed out in the forest.” Gou nods and asks to be excused so he can get ready for bed. He lets go of my hand but I miss the warmth immediately.  
I grab my camera and say “Say, Executive, before I found Gou - I took some photos, would you like to see them?” The Executive nods and we head off to the screening room.  
I pull up all the photos of the fireflies and Gou’s red dress.   
The Executive liked the pictures very much. I head up to the room. I was not expecting the thing I saw.  
\-------  
I saw Gou without his heels, and the dress halfway off. The dress was caught on the strings that you had to tie up and he looked like he was struggling until I went and pulled at the knot and it came undone.  
Gou lunged at me, he held on tight and I had no choice but to grab him by the waist.  
“What was that for?!” I say.  
He sighs “Look, Ash, the dress is falling off. I need you to shut the door and get my clothes so I can get dressed.”   
I stand with Gou practically attached to my abdomen. I reach for the door then shut it with a click and then walk to the dresser and grab his clothes and stand near the bathroom for him to slip into the bathroom. He lets go and shuffles into the bathroom and shuts the door. 

There’s some shuffling and then he comes out a few minutes later, changed into his pyjamas holding a folded red dress. 

I looked at him and said, “You still haven’t answered my question.” He rolls his eyes so I tackle him. I sit on top of him, he flails around but I pin his arms down and he sighs in defeat so I loosen my grip.   
“What was the question?” He asks and I try to recall what I was gonna ask. He then flips us both over and pins me down.   
“H-hey, I was trying to remember my question!” I yell, he just smiles.  
“Maybe don’t forget next time, then you won’t have lost this one.”   
I protest “I didn’t lose! I’m gonna win!”   
He tries not to laugh at my horrible attempt to persuade him. He takes a moment then turns bright red.  
“I’m tired,” He stands very stiffly “G-Good night, Ash.” 

He climbed up the ladder and I let him go. If you think that I wasn’t gonna get up there, you guessed wrong.

He stares at me and says “If you fucking try to climb that fucking ladder, I won’t hesitate to drop kick you.” Then smiles brightly before turning over “Night, then.” I consider my options and then decide on my best option.   
I get into my bed, grab onto the bar above my bed and haul myself onto the top bunk. I feel a hand on my shirt and an angry stare, “What did I say, Ketchem?” I look at slightly mad Gou.

“You said I wasn’t allowed on the ladder, you never said that I wasn’t allowed other ways.” I retort, he just scoffs.   
“Can we cuddle?” I ask.   
He thinks then groans “Fine, but two conditions; Promise I won’t be on the floor at 2 am and we both sleep on the bottom bunk.” I nod and climb down. I immediately get hit in the back of the head with a pillow.   
“I’m only doing this because you’re never gonna leave me alone if I don’t.” Gou groans  
I shake my head. “Nah, you’re doing this because you like me,” I state, I closed my eyes and didn’t notice he was now on the ground.   
“Maybe it is or is it because you like me?” He whispers into my ear.   
I jump and pout, he laughs at my sudden reaction, “You know I hate it when you do that.”   
He smiles and says “That’s why it’s fun.”  
“You’ve spent one too many days with Koharu,” I say, groaning.  
He gets into bed and I follow. “I wanna goodnight kiss,” I state “We can’t cuddle without one.” He lies facing the wall and I watch his figure moving up and down.

“I think you’ve been spoiled today.” He whispers. I pout and turn in the opposite direction, I feel a hand around my waist and I start being pulled toward him. Gou is now facing me and pulls me into his chest.

I have my head on his chest and he leans over to my ear, “Satisfied?” He whispers, making me shiver, I turn over and look him dead in the eyes.  
“Only with a kiss,” I state, I want a kiss badly. 

He smirks “You sure that’s what you want?” I have some sort of feeling in my gut, I don’t know how to describe it.   
I shake it off. “Yes,” I say confidently.   
He looks at me once more than gestures to his face. “This is what you want?”

I nod and he sighs, he mumbles something incoherent. Before I could ask, he sits upright and gestures for me to do the same. 

He grabs my face and kisses me deeply. I just wanted a peck but Gou had other arrangements. His hand was now on my face, not on my waist and his other hand on my leg. It was a deep and passionate kiss.   
He pulls away and whispers “Honestly, what do I do with you?”   
I pout and look at him. “Why do you know how to do that? How do you know how to do that?”  
He shrugs “Could be the romance novels Koharu made me read.”  
“Really?!” I say surprised  
“Mhm.” He says “She made me read loads of them, just so we could talk about them.”  
“That’s nice to know,” I say slyly  
“No. No. Just NO.” Gou says putting his finger over my mouth  
“What?” I say, playing innocent  
“We are NOT doing all the cliche couple things,” Gou says waving his hands  
“Why?” I whine.  
“Because it’s cheesy and dumb.” Gou states  
“Awww, that throws all my plans out of the window.” I pout and throw my head in the opposite direction. A few silent moments pass and I knew Gou wouldn’t be able to resist much longer.  
3...2...1...and...  
“How about we do some cliche things but not all of them,” Gou says, turning my head to face him. There it is.  
“Ok!” I gleam. I see his face of defeat, it’s a cute look.   
\------  
“There is a nice cafe down the road, wanna go tomorrow?” I ask.  
“Sure,” Gou says  
“It’s a date then,” I say.  
Gou takes a few minutes to process and then says “If it’s a date, let's dress up - smart casual, should do.” I nod, but I don’t know what he means  
“Great then!” He smiles and pecks my lips. “Night babe.”  
I smile at his sleeping figure and realise “Wait wait Gou, did you just call me babe?” I shake him a bit.  
He responds “Gou isn’t available at this time.”  
I say panicked “Who is available then?!”  
He just giggles, I can see his bright red cheeks.   
I say “I wanna talk to whoever's available, please?”   
“Gou is now available.” He mumbles  
“Hello, my love.” I coo, his face is extremely warm now.   
He sits up, bright red in the face. He leans forward near my face, I can feel the warmth coming off his face. He smirks.  
“Hey, baby.” Now we both share the same shade of red. We both burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I know I made you wait but I promise I'm back now. :) Please continue to support this story, I hope you're doing well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conclusion.  
> I don't know what that ending was but here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,  
>  I know I've posted very inconsistently.  
>  But I decided to rewrite this fic because it has so many flaws and I wanna make it the best for you guys. It was my first time writing this kinda thing.
> 
> This fic will not be deleted (maybe).  
> I'm not sure what I'm gonna do yet but I'm gonna rewrite it.

“Phone, call- I don’t know someone, please, I need help.” Ash pleads the inanimate object.  
Right on time Koharu, Ren and Chrysa walk-in and debate amongst each other what he should wear. Ren holds up one of his simple shirts and nods. Koharu picks a crop top, nods and hands it to Ash. 

Ash blushes, “Koharu no, I’m not going on my first date with Gou in this- this isn’t mine.” He says whilst holding it up, he tosses it aside and asks for the next idea.

Chrysa hands Ash a pair of ripped at the knee skinny jeans and a pale loose button-up and Koharu approves of it - Chrysa picked the jeans and Koharu picked the shirt.  
Ash’s face lights up “Perfect. It looks fancy enough to work!” He punches the air and gets changed.  
He tucks his shirt in messily, tosses on a pair of beat-up vans and heads to the door, where Gou is already waiting.

Gou looks stunning, he’s wearing a white button-up shirt under a red knitted sweater tucked into black skinny jeans with hightop red converse. Gou smiles at Ash “Ready?”  
Ash replies “Let’s go!”

They walk a bit down the street, towards the cafe. They walk in and order, Gou ordered a milkshake and Ash - tried to order coffee to get shut down by Gou - got another milkshake.

They take a window booth, which felt out of nature because they usually take a seat outside. They chat and chat, the window slightly fogged due to the rain clouds that had gathered over Vermillion City.  
“So, you really jumped off Prism Tower, huh?” Gou states, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Mm, yeah…” Ash says, recalling the time he had to save to run away bird- that was really badly hurt and shouldn’t have been flying around- at the top of prism tower and dropped his camera.  
So he dived to get it, slipping off the edge. Lucky there was a ledge 50ft down that he managed to grab.

“Gou, you can tell me I’m crazy like everyone else did, it’s fine...” Ash mumbles softly.  
“I think that was rather bold and brave. That camera means a lot to you, so it’s good you protected it.” Gou says, instantly putting a smile back on Ash’s face.   
\----------  
They finish up at the cafe and Gou takes Ash to the forest.  
“Why do you like it here so much?” Ash asks, genuinely curious.

“Well, there is always something different here and that makes it interesting,” Gou says and turns to Ash. “Kinda like you.”  
Ash blushes beneath his hat and walks after Gou into a clearing. The clearing has a small blanket in the centre and a few rocks decorating the blanket.

“Huh?” Ash says, Gou takes the other boy’s hands and pulls him toward the blanket.

“Tell me more about, the mysterious Ash Ketchem,” Gou says, sweetly.

“Well, one time I-” The boy with the lightning bolts pauses, tone turning soft but stern. “One time I forgot to apologise for the biggest mistake I’ve ever made.”  
Gou furrows his brows in worry “That would be?”  
Ash kisses him softly “Hurting you.”  
Gou pulls away and looks Ash in the eyes, “I don’t wanna address this now.”  
“Why not? I’m trying to patch it up, but I need you too.” Ash states, slightly pissed  
“This is supposed to be a date, not a pity party.” Gou bites back “We’ll handle this later.”

The forest date ended quickly.  
\----------------------  
They head back to the labs in silence.  
The walk through the door and head their separate ways, Ash goes to the garden and Gou goes into an empty storage room.  
Ash collapses next to Koharu and she nods at him “You blew it?”  
“I blew it,” Ash mumbles in response.  
“Why’d I pick our FIRST DATE?” He rants on to Koharu and she listens to him.

Whilst Gou puts in his headphones and lies on the covered couch, he stares at the ceiling - he knows that he should address the elephant in the room sooner or later but why his first date?

He isn’t mad about the apology, just caught off guard and he wasn’t ready to deal with it. He drags himself up and walks toward the garden.

He spots the two and Ash going on about something. He walks out from the tree he’d been sitting behind and walks in front of them.  
He faces them both, Ash lying in Koharu’s lap, he swallows his heart and says “I’ve heard your parts now hear mine.”

“I don’t want an apology.” Gou states “I also don’t wanna pretend this never happened.”

He bows to the two of them.  
“Sorry,” He continues “I shouldn’t have run away in Galar and from you.” Both stand and hug Gou, they pull away from the shaking boy.  
“I was scared an-” They cut him off with another hug.  
Ash wipes away a tear and so does Koharu. “We’re so sorry, we made you suffer for our selfish purposes.” 

Now when people ask about Ash and Gou’s first date, they always have to tell the story of their second date, which was much much better than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again I am asking for your patience :)  
>  *bows* thank you for the support!


End file.
